cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Boba Raspspore
Biography Boba Raspspore was a senator in The Galactic Parliament from Virmund. He was affiliated with Daniel Greenpulser, founder and Chancellor of the Pure Clan Senate, and Tal Novik. He worked in The Galactic Parliament unitl his sudden death in 20 BBY during the Battle of Onderon. Early Life Boba grew up as the son of the Viscount of Virmund. His early home was in a giant palace filled with beautiful architecture and paintings. In school, Boba shocked the teachers with his talent. After graduating the 6th grade, the district offered him to attend Virmund School for the Gifted. Boba did even better in his academics there. After graduation, Boba decided it was time to try and fulfill his dreams. Boba always wanted to travel around the galaxy as a child. In 40 BBY, he left Virmund to find a career. Corporate Alliance In 39 BBY, Boba started the Corporate Alliance, later recognized as part of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Business ran smoothly for 5 years, until 34 BBY. The number of employees decreased significantly. In 32 BBY, Boba eventually decided to sell the Corporate Alliance to Passel Argente, who ran the company successfully until his death at the end of the Clone Wars. Pure Clan In 22 BBY, Boba met Tal Novik of Christophsis. They became great friends. The next year, 21 BBY, Tal introduced Boba into The Pure Clan Senate, a group of politicians who were trying to stay neutral during the Clone Wars. Since Boba was new, the Senate leader, Daniel Greenpulser, only allowed Boba to be a bodyguard for Tal. Boba accepted the job. He continued to work as Tal's guard throughout the Nova Wars. Nova Wars Not much is remembered of what happened to Boba in the Nova Wars, but he survived the war and continued to work as Tal's bodyguard until 20 BBY, when Daniel allowed Boba to become a senator for the Pure Clan, which was now The Galactic Ascendancy After Boba became a senator, the Parliament agreed to enter an empire known as The Galactic Ascendancy, the other squads being Clan Vizsla and Tormidan's squad (Unnamed at the time). The Parliament's purpose in the Ascendancy was to help those who want to remain neutral during the Clone Wars. Colony Battle One clones attempted to invade the Parliament Colony on Ryloth. When the clones arrived and started to demand entry, only Boba, Daniel and Tal were inside the main gate. When the rest of the senators came, the clones rushed in. A huge battle quickly began.The Parliament fell back to the 2nd gate, until Clan Vizsla and Tormidan's squad arrived to help turn the tide of the battle into the Ascendancy's favor. Minutes after their arrival, the last of the clones were killed. After the battle, they all gathered in the Colony. A meeting was in order. Daniel congratulated all of them for defending their Colony. Betrayal The Parliament's deal with the Ascendancy did not last long. Soon after forming together, Tormidan decided Daniel will be removed from his seat in the Ascendancy. He and some of his troops entered the Colony and set up a trap to ambush Daniel. Boba and Tal went in to the Colony asking Tormidan what he was planning. Tal and Boba easily saw Tormidan's view and chose to aid him. When Daniel finally arrived, he was overwhlemed by the ambush, injuring him, exactly what Tormidan said not to do. Tormidan and his troops left, letting Daniel, Tal and Boba be able to discuss this betrayal. They decided that Tormidan and his troops must be dealt with. Skirmish on Tatooine After being betrayed by Tormidan, Daniel decided that they cannot last with the Republic after them. He and Redge assembled a small strike force. With the senators they cuold gather, they raided an outpost on Tatooine that was under Tormidan's command. The outpost was completely overwhlemed by the Parliament's sudden attack. Tormidan, unluckily was caught in the middle of fire and Boba was the one who shot him and was presumably dead. After Tormidan's men were killed, Daniel decided that Tormidan's corpse should be taken far away from Tatooine. Tormidan's corpse was lodaded on to Daniel's flagship the Peacekeeper. At first, Daniel decided to bring Tormidan to Coruscant, but being one of the Republic's two homeworlds, Daniel was wise to not go there. Isntead they chose the planet Palkia. Palkia is a planet of only three things: cemetaries, wreckage and corpses. After the Peacekeeper came out of hyperspace, they realized Tormidan had very well survived. He hijacked the ship, and took it to Coruscant. Daniel initiated the self-destruct sequence, crashing the ship in the remote Coruscant Outlands. Tormidan escaped, and all Parliament senators in the task force got separated. Death After getting lost in the Coruscant Outlands, Boba stole a cargo freighter and went to Onderon. Unknown to Boba, the Separatists had taken over the planet, and its king was replaced with a Separatist ally, Sanjay Rash. Boba supported Rash, and helped set up some of the security in the city, Iziz. Near the end of the battle, Boba was in charge of the droid platoon in the highlands attacked by Steela and Saw Gerrera who were using Rupings to their advantage. Boba survived the ambush, but his breather was broken, leaving him vulnerable to the Blue Shadow Virus. He went back to Virmund. He was treated by the best doctors on the planet. The virus was in the system too long without the breather to keep Boba alive. He was later killed by the virus, which he acquired on a trip to Ord Mantell in 30 BBY. Behind the Scenes Boba despite being in charge of the droid platoon, had no on screen appearance in Tipping Points. Boba always wore a Crimson Kofun outfit. Category:Neutral Senator Category:Force Sensitive Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Humans Category:Male Characters